OVERDOSE
by PINKSE0KJIN
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 IS OUT !] Kyungsoo dan Kai telah berpisah selama 2 tahun,akankah inta itu kembali menyatukan mereka? EXO's fanfiction cast : KaiSoo -dont be silent reader please -u-
1. Chapter 1

**PINKSE0KJIN PROUDLY PRESENT :**

**Title : OVERDOSE**

**Genre : Yaoi / Romance sad / Hurt / Angst**

**Rating : T**

**Main Cast :**

**- Do Kyungsoo**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Oh Sehun**

** Other cast : Baca sendiri :v**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : EXO is a boyband group belong to SM story is mine,no copas,tinggalkan jejak jsy ^_~**

**Warning : ! / BOYXBOY,BE AWRE TYPO ALR WAITING YOU ^_~ NO BASHING NO FLAMERS**

"_**Tubuh kecil itu,bibir tebal itu...aku merindukannya,sungguh**__"_

**AUTHOR POV**

"Berandal,kenapa kau melamun?" Seorang lelaki berambut pirang menepuk pundak lelaki yang melamun disebelahnya.

"Urusanmu?" Lelaki berkulit tan itu menjawab dengan sedikit menggertakan giginya,yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak mau diganggu.

"Apa lelaki krempeng jurusan ekonomi itu kembali mendekati Kyungsoo ?"

_BRAK!_

Lelaki bernama Kim Jongin tersebut membanting gelas wine yang ada ditangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan lelaki disebelahnya dan keluar dari bar.

"Aneh sekali dia malam ini" Lelaki berkulit putih mulus itu hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

**KIM JONGIN POV**

"Kenapa lelaki itu selalu mengikuti Kyungsoo?Bangsat kau Oh Sehun" Umpat ku sambil menendang kaleng yang ada dijalanan.

Ya,kau bisa lihat dari adalah pacarku,kami sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun dan selama itu pula aku harus mengerti dan mengalah demi akhir akhir ini Kyungsoo seudah kelewatan batas,selesai kuliah dia selalu menemui si bangsat bernama Oh Sehun berteman aku mengijinkan,tapi dia adalah cinta pertama Kyungsoo.

_BRAK_

"Maafkan saya" Aku meminta maaf dengan singkat dan tanpa menoleh ke arah orang yang kutabrak dan kembali berjalan tanpa arah.

"Kim Jongin?"

Langkahku berhenti ketika suara dingin seseorang memanggil namaku.

Sial si brengsek itu.

"Kau?Habis mengantar Kyungsoo pulang?"

Aku bertanya sambil membalikan tubuhku lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ya,dia sedang sakit,kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?"

Apa yang dia mau?Menemuinya?Menemui lelaki yang hanya menganggapku sebagai tempat sandarannya saat dia butuh?

"Apakah itu perlu?"

"Sekarang aku tahu"

Lelaki berkulit putih didepanku itu menatapku penuh jijik seakan meremehkanku.

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku?"

"Tidak banyak,hanya satu kata yang kutau tentang kau,BRENGSEK"

BANGSAT KAU OH SEHUN.

Tanpa pikir pikir lagi,aku menyudutkannya ke sebuah gang lalu menarik kerah bajunya dan tersenyum singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau merebut pacar orang?"

Aku menggertakan gigiku keras,seakan tidak terima kalau dia merebut lelaki mungilku yang mungkin sekarang sedang terkapar di apartementnya.

"KIM JONGIN BANGSAT KAU!"

Sehun membalikkan posisi hingga aku yang ditikamnya sekarang lalu dia memukuliku tanpa ampun.

"Hentikan Oh Sehun!"

Sebuah teriakan seorang lelaki lemah berhasil menghentikan pertarungan sengit antara aku dengan si bangsat ,lelaki berwajah pucat pasi yang beberapa hari ini aku rindukan.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

aku tidak bisa menahan sedikit rasa rinduku pada lelaki bertubuh kecil saja,sekarang aku sedang meraih tubuh kecil lelaki itu dan menggiringnya ke pelukanku.

"Kemana saja kau hyung,aku merindukanmu"

"Kim Jongin" Hanya suara tangisan dan namaku yang keluar dari mulut lelaki mungil itu

melupakan sesuatu,bagaimana dengan si brengsek itu?Apakah dia sudah pergi?.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat dan suhu tubuhmu sangat panas,apakah kau kurang istirahat?"

Dan,inilah yang terjadi,sisi over potective ku yang selalu muncul ketika dia sedang di mungil ini..aku sangat merindukannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**PINKSE0KJIN PROUDLY PRESENT :**

**Title : OVERDOSE PART 1**

**Genre : Yaoi / Romance sad / Hurt / Angst**

**Rating : T**

**Main Cast :**

**- Do Kyungsoo**

**-Kim Jongin**

** Other cast : **

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Kris Wu**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : EXO is a boyband group belong to SM story is mine,no copas,tinggalkan jejak jsy ^_~**

**Warning : ! / BOYXBOY ,BE AWRE TYPO ALR WAITING YOU ^_~ NO BASHING NO FLAMERS !**

"_**Seseorang yang tidak menangis karena dipukuli,dihina,dan bodohnya air mata itu menetes hanya karena lelaki brengsek sepertiku"**_

**DO KYUNGSOO POV**

"Wajahmu sangat pucat dan suhu tubuhmu sangat panas,apakah kau kurang istirahat?"

Bagaimana aku bisa menelantarkan lelaki yang sedang memelukku ini?Ya Tuhan,begini saja aku sudah tidak tega,apalagi melepaskannya untuk selamanya?Itu idak mungkin.

Tapi,DO tidak boleh seperti dia mencintaimu,semakin menderita dia nantinya.

"Lepaskan,Jongin"

Untuk pertama kalinya,Do Kyungsoo meminta lelaki didepannya untuk melepaskan pelukan ini.

"Shit,padahal aku sangat merindukan pelukan ini,merindukan tubuh kekarnya yang selalu melindungi tubuhku,Kim Jongin" Lirih ku dalam hati,aku mengepalkan tanganku,menahan gejolak hatiku untuk menyuarakan rindu yang beberapa hari ini aku pendam.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi hyung?"

"LEPASKAN PELUKAN INI KIM JONGIN"

Tanpa babibu lagi,tubuh kecilku menghindar dari badan tan didepanku menitikkan air matanya.

"Seseorang yang tidak menangis karena dipukuli,dihina,dan bodohnya air mata itu menetes hanya karena manusia pengecut sepertiku" Lirih Kyung Soo dalam hati sambil mencoba menghentikan tangisnya dan mengelap air matanya.

"Hyung,aku baru saja dipukuli,dan sekarang?aku sangat merindukanmu,kenapa kau malah memintaku untuk melepaskan pelukanku?"

Aku mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan lelaki tan didepanku lalu mengalihkan padanganku pada lelaki berambut blonde yang tidak lagi dalam keadaan rapi seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

"Kau Oh Sehun,kenapa kau memukuli dia?Apa alasannya itu aku?"

Lelaki berambut blonde itu diam tak berkutik mendengar kata kata ku yang terdengar membela Jongin.

"Hyung,apakah kau akan terus membela dia yang tidak pernah mengkhawatirkanmu sama sekali?Gheez"

Lelaki blonde itu mengumpat seakan tidak terima dengan perkataanku yang sedikit kasar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu,berhenti ikut campur dalam masalahku bersama Jongin,kau berandal,ayo pulang" Dengan cepat aku menarik tangan Jongin tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang masih berdiri diam disana.

"Maafkan aku sehun,aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman" Lirih ku dalam hati sambil berjalan bersama berandal disebelahku yang dari tadi tidak selesai selesai menanyakan keadaanku,kenapa aku tidak menelponnya.

-OVERDOSE—

**AUTHOR POV**

"Kau mengganti pass wordnya?"

"Ya,masukkan saja tanggal jadian kita"

"Dasar gila"

"Ayo cepat masuk hyung,lukaku semakin perih"

"Hyung?"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu memainkan rambut lelaki mungil didepannya yang sedang fokus mengobati luka pada wajahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak membela Sehun?"

"Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali,ini sudah selesai diperban,tidurlah Jongin"

"Aku ingin tidur dipangkuanmu,boleh kan Hyung?"

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil,kau ini"

"Sekali saja Hyung,ya?"

Apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan apabila sudah begini?Menolak pun seakan tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Terserahmu saja,sebentar aku ingin minum"

Tingkah Kyungsoo yang biasanya perhatian kini berubah menjadi dingin,dan apa yang bisa keluar dari mulut Jongin,dia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Apa dia sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi?" Lirih kai sambil bangkit menuju kamar tidurnya dengan malas.

"Jongin,aku pulang dulu ya?" Suara kecil itu langsung membuat mata lelaki tan itu terbuka,dia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menarik kekasih mungilnya yang berpamitan akan pulang tadi kepelukannya.

"GREB"

"Jongin,kau kenapa hari ini?"

Kyungsoo sedikit menggertakan giginya tanda ia tidak suka dengan keadaan ini.

"Kau hyung yang kenapa!"

Lelaki tan itu sedikit membentak Kyungsoo,dan merasakan Kyungsoo yang mulai menangis,Jongin semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi Do Kyungsoo?"

Lelaki tan itu sekarang sedikit memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya secara langsung.

"Bicara apa kau Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tidak terima memukul dada bidang kekasihnya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa akhir akhir ini kau mengabaikanku hyung?" Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo lurus sekaan meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu,kemana kau saat aku mencarimu di kelas?" Kyungsoo mencari alasan agar alasan yang sebenarnya tidak diketahui oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau mencariku di kelas?Sudahlah,sekarang kau tidak akan mengabaikanku lagi kan?"

"Jongin,jangan begini,kalau kau terus seperti ini aku semakin sulit untuk melepasmu dan meninggalkanmu" Batin Kyungsoo sambil mencoba terenyum di depan kekasihnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengabaikanmu bodoh?" Jongin tersenyum lebar saat sifat Kyungsoo sudah mulai membaik.

"Kalau begitu,kita baikan?"

Jongin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah kyungsoo,mengerti maksut Jongin,lelaki kecil itu menyatukan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelilingking milik kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah,untuk merayakannya bagaimana kalau hari ini kau tidur disini hyung?" Nada manja yang sudah biasa dikeluarkan lelaki berkuli tan ini sudah tidak asing ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah dengan embel embel merayakan,hampir setiap hari aku tidur di apartementmu"

**DO KYUNGSOO POV**

"Hyung,kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?Seolah dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Kalau aku meninggalkanmu,bagaimana?"

Entah setan darimana,aku bisa melontarkan kata kata seperti itu.

"Mungkin akuakan mati"

Aku sedikit tertawa mendengar jawabannya yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Baguslah,kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkanmu selama-lamanya Kim Jongin"

"Kalau begitu kau menginginkanku mati hyung?"

Merasa tidak terima,Jongin menatap tajam lelaki mungil didepannya

"Mungkin bisa dibilanghmmmp"

Tiba tiba sebuah bibir menyambarku,aku tau ini pasti bibir milik berandal tahu setan darimana yang membuatku menikmati ciuman ini tanpa memberontak ,mungkin aku akan merindukan bibir ini yang setiap hari bergulat dengan bibirku.

"Aku mencintaimu,Do Kyungsoo"

Lelaki tan itu melepaskan pautan bibirnya dengan bibirku lalu kembali tidur dengan tenang disebelahku.

"Tidurlah Jongin,ini sudah malam,besok kita harus kuliah"

Setelah mengucapkan itu,aku segera membalikkan tubuhku agar tidak menghadapnya,lalu mencoba memejamkan mataku.

**AUTHOR POV**

Seoul,2 AM

Malam sudah larut,kebanyakan masyarakat korea sudah terlelap dengan bunga tidurnyaa masing tidak untuk seorang lelaki yang masih sibuk memasak di sebuah apartement tepatnya di bagian dapur apartement itu.

"Jam berapa ini?Sebaiknya aku harus lebih cepat"

Lelaki itu segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya di dapur yang tak kunjung usai.

"Baiklah sudah selesai"

Lelaki berubuh kecil itu menutup kulkas kembali setelah menaruh makanan yang ia masak meninggalkan dapur lalu masuk kesebuah kamar dimana seorang lelaki berkulit tan sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kim Jongin,maafkan aku,ini semua agar kau bisa hidup lebih baik dan tidak bergantung lagi padaku"

_"tes"_

Entah berapa banyak air mata yang sudah Kyungsoo keluarkan hari ini hanya untuk memang terlalu cepat,Lelaki tan itu tidak tahu apa apa tentang kepergian Kyungsoo pagi ini.

Kyungsoo kembali menangis,tapi tidak seperti biasanya,dia memelankan suara tidak mau lelaki itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sungguh malang,dia tidak mempunyai siapa siapa dan sekarang aku malah meninggalkannya seperti kejinya kau,Do Kyungsoo"

Entah sampai kapan Kyungsoo akan dihantui oleh rasa bersalahnya atas meninggalkan lelaki yang selalu melindunginya,menjaga nya,bahkan mencintainya hingga rela badannya memar sana-sini hanya karena tidak ingin membiarkannya terluka dan jatuh ke pelukan orang lain.

_***flashback**_

**AUTHOR POV**

California,24 April 2011

"Hyung,bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Penyakitmu semakin menyebar,apa kau melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan?"

"Apakah itu menular?kalau menular,lewat bagian mana penyakit itu bisa menular?'

"Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkan orang lain?Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri,apa kau mulai gila?"

"Benar!Aku mengkhawatirkan Jongin,aku takut dia tertular,aku tidak mau melihat kekasihku juga menderita,cukup aku saja yang begini"

Lelaki itu mulai menangis,dan hebatnya dia bukan menangisi tubuhnya yang lemah itu,tetapi dia menangisi kekasihnya di Korea sana yang tidak tahu apa apa tentang penyakit yang dideritanya sejak kecil.

"Baiklah,jangan menangis,apa kau belum memberi tahu berandal itu soal penyakitmu?Sampai kapan kau akan terus memendam ini sendirian Kyungsoo?"

Lelaki yang merupakan kakak kandung Kyungsoo menggiring lelaki lemah itu ke pelukannya,seakan ingin berbagi rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo derita,sayangnya itu mustahil.

"Belum,aku terlalu takut kehilangannya hyung"

Lelaki lemah itu masih terisak,membayangkan apabila dia menceritakan tentang penyakitnya,mungkin Jongin akan langsung enggan berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo lagi.

"Buang jauh jauh pikiranmu bahwa dia akan meninggalkanmu,berpikirlah secara positif"

Lelaki bernama Kris itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan amplop yang lumayan besar pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini hasilnya,leukimia mu semakin parah kyungsoo" Dengan nada kecewa,Kris mengeluarkan kertas dari amplop tersebut.

"Obat yang bulan kemarin kau berikan itu masih bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku kan?Stock di apartementku sudah habis,aku akan membelinya sebelum ke bandara"

Kyungsoo bertingkah tenang sambil tersenyum simpul,mencoba menghentikan isakannya.

"Kyungsoo,obat itu hanya berfungsi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dan itu tidak akan membuat keadaanmu makin membaik"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?APA?!" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak,dia mulai frustasi akan penyakitnya yang tak kurung membaik.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus tinggal denganku di California,aku akan merawatmu disini"

Kris mengatakan hal itu dengan serius seraya membuka jas dokter nya.

"Apa kau gila hyung?Bagaimana dengan Jongin?Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian,yang dia anggap sebagai kekasih sekaligus keluarga hanya aku hyung,bagaimana?"

Air mata itu kembali menmbahasahi wajah pucat Kyungsoo,lagi dan lagi.

"Maaf Kyungsoo,urusan Jongin kau urus saja dia sendiri,saranku hanya berterus teranglah tentang penyakitmu pada dia,dan jika dia memang mencintaimu,dia akan ikut pergi ke sini dan tinggal hanya untuk merawatmu"

Kris melewati tempat duduk pasien yang saat ini diduduki adiknya,lalu keluar dari ruang prakteknya.

Kyungsoo masih tetap duduk lemas disana sambil mencoba menghentikan isak tangisnya yang tak kunjung henti.

"Jangan menangis disana terus,ayo pergi mencari makan dan membeli obat"

Siapa lagi pemilik suara itu,kalau bukan orang satu satunya yang ia kenal di California,Kris tahun ini dia bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit besar di California,setelah lulus kuliah di Jepang.

-OVERDOSE-

"Makanlah yang banyak,setelah itu minum obat ini" Kris menyodorkan tas plastik bewarna putih bertuliskan nama sebuah hanya menatap tas plastik itu dengan malas.

"Kyungsoo,kau benar benar mencintai berandal itu kan?"

Mendengar hyungnya meyebut kata berandal lelaki mungil itu langsung menoleh,karena pasti yang disebut Kris adalah Jongin.

"Kenapa kau masih menanyakan itu hyung?" Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus sembuh,kembalilah ke Korea besok,dan kuberi kau waktu 3 hari disana untuk mengatakan semuanya tentang penyakitmu ke berandal kembalilah ke California,menetaplah disini bersamaku" Kris berkata dengan serius sambil meneguk soda.

"Tapi hyung?Bukankah 3 hari itu terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan perpisahan?Kau tahu kan Jongin itu seperti apa?Kami sudah pacaran selama 2 tahun,terlalu banyak kenangan yang harus dilupakan"

Lelaki mungil itu seakan hanya mementingkan Jongin yang sudah terlanjur bergantung kepadanya,dia seakan lupa dengan penyakitnya yang kapan saja bisa merenggut nyawanya itu.

"Setidaknya kau sudah dewasa,hubungan yang kau jalani dengan Jongin itu,kalau kalian berdua sama sama serius,bahkan dinding waktu yang begitu tebalnya mungkin bisa kalian tembus,tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa sekarang kau lebih mementingkan lelaki itu daripada sudahlah,kutunggu kau di mobil" Kris bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar menuju parkiran setelah membayar makan malamnya dengan Kyungsoo.

-OVERDOSE-

Sampai sepulangnya Kyungsoo dan Kris seusai makan malam,lelaki mungil itu masih tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata Kris pada saat makam malam tadi.

"_**hubungan yang kau jalani dengan Jongin itu,kalau kalian berdua sama sama serius,bahkan dinding waktu yang begitu tebalnya mungkin bisa kalian tembus."**_

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah dimana Kris sedang menonton siaran langsung pertandingan bola.

"Hyung,kenapa kau tidak mengajakku untuk ikut menonton bola?"

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Kris.

"Kau harus istirahat,penerbanganmu besok jam 1 siang kan?" Kris tetap memfokuskan matanya pada TV tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada adiknya.

"Ah,bagaimana kalau besok kita menonton film dulu?"

"Semua bioskop besok tutup" Bohong Kris,semua itu dilakukannya agar penyakit Kyungsoo tidak kambuh lagi,Leukimia sering kambuh apabila orang yang menderitaya terlalu banyak melakukan aktifitas.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku pergi ke California pada waktu yang salah"

Kyungsoo memeluk boneka burung hantu berwarna biru yang dia dapakan pada saat bermain bersama Jongin di salah satu departemen store di Korea.

"Kau masih bisa menonton disini kan?Apa kau lupa kalau aku punya home cinema disini?" Kris menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya lalu mengacak ngacak rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Ah benar,aku ingin nonton film horor hyung" Kyungsoo menatap Kris sambil membelalakkan matanya,seolah dia sedang mendramasitir keadaan.

"Hello,Sidney?" Kris menatap Kyungsoo lalu memasang wajah seram nya sambil membentuk tangannya seperti sedang bertelefon.

"Hari sudah malam kan?Bagaimana kalau kita menonton sekarang?Lalu kita matikan lampu lalu.."

"Besok saja,sekarang kau tidurlah,jangan sampai kelelahan dan sebelum tidur jangan lupa telfon berandal itu dan katakan ada salam dari Kris Wu,orang tertampan se-California"

"Mimpimu sangat mustahil untuk dijadikan kenyataan sepertinya" Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke kamar yang biasa dia tempati pada saat di California sebelum Kris melemparinya dengan kacang yang ada ditangan Kris.

"Aku tidur dulu hyung!" Teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kamarnya,Kris hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya sudah riang kembali,tidak seperti di rumah sakit tadi.

"Matikan lampunya,atau kau harus membayar tagihan listrikku bulan ini"

Kris berteriak lalu kembali menonton sepak bola.

Benar?Benarkah dia sudah berubah menjadi Kyungsoo yang riang?

"hiks" Isakan kecil terdengar dari kamar di apartement Kris.

Kris sekarang sedang menangis di gelapnya cahaya bulan yang menemani isakan nya malam ini.

Kata kata itu,kata kata yag kris katakan masih terbayang bisa leukimia nya semakin parah?.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Isakan kecil itu tidak mau berhenti,hingga mengundang seseorang dibalik pintu kamar itu.

"Ternyata aku salah,Kyungsoo,aku harus membantumu bagaimana?" Lirih Kris,perlahan dia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

"Aku harap besok,Kyungsoo bisa menjadi kyungsoo yang kukenal dulu,yang selalu riang tanpa ada sandiwara dan tanpa ada kebohongan dibelakangnya"

***Flashback end**

Dari hari itu,semenjak 24 April 2011, dan hari yang paling dibenci Kyungsoo sudah datang,27 April di hari itu juga,Kyungsoo dengan mantap memutuskan meninggalkan tidak bisa berterus terang tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,kenapa dia mengabaikan Jongin,dia terlalu takut menerima kenyataan yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Mungkin begini lebih baik" Lirih Kyungsoo pelan sambil mengelus pelan anak rambut Jongin.

_**Apa ini yang terakhir?**_

_**Kuharap tidak**_

_**Suatu saat nanti,pasti ada saatnya**_

_**Aku bisa mengelus rambut ini lagi**_

_**Mengenggam erat tangan ini lagi**_

_**Jatuh ke dalam pelukannya lagi**_

_**Tapi kapan?**_

_**Aku tidak tahu kapan,dimana**_

_**Tapi aku tidak pernah menyerah,aku akan bertahan**_

_**Agar aku bisa melihat mu lagi,Kim Jongin**_

Perlahan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo berjalan menuju meja kecil di dekat kasur,lelaki kecil itu meletakkan sebuah kertas berwarna pink dan sebuah sapu tangan.

Sapu tangan,ada maksut tersendiri Kyungsoo memberikan sapu tangan lain tidak bukan sebagai tanda perpisahan,sapu tangan adalah lambang dari sebuah berharap Jongin bisa melupakannya semudah pada saat lelaki tan itu mengusap keringatnya.

Entah dia gila atau apa,dia kembali membuka surat yang dia tulis,takut ada kata kata kasar yang dia tulis hati hati,Kyungsoo membaca isi surat itu.

_** Untuk : Kim Jongin**_

_** Sudah bangun?Pastikan kau telah membuka matamu baik baik saat kau membaca surat ini**_

_** Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?Apa lukamu masih sakit?Apabila kau akan mandi,buka perbannya dan setelah mandi gantilah perbannya,sudah kusiapkan di laci meja kecil di dekat kasur**_

_** Ah,kau mencariku?**_

_** Mungkin pada saat kau membaca ini aku sudah berada di dalam pesawat**_

_** Jangan menangis,dan juga jangan menganggap ini tidak serius**_

_** Kali ini aku benar benar pergi jauh dan mungkin tidak pernah kembali ke Korea**_

_** Maaf,mungkin selama ini aku tidak pernah menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu**_

_** Aku selalu tidak menuruti apa yang kau inginkan**_

_**Karena itu,lebih baik aku pergi**_

_**Tidak ada gunanya aku disini,Jongin**_

_**Ingat pada saa kau bilang "Hyung,aku ingin menggunakan cinta untuk tujuan yang baik" ?**_

_**Dan akhirnya lambat naun aku menyadari bahwa**_

_**Aku hanya seperti parasit yang selalu menjadi hambatanmu untuk menjadi lebih baik**_

_**Oleh karena itu,aku pergi,aku mecintaimu dan kuharap mulai sekarang hiduplah dengan baik**_

_**Jangan bertingkah laku seperti berandal**_

_**Jangan minum minum terlalu sering,itu berbahaya**_

_**Jangan berkunjung ke klub malam terlalu sering**_

_**Jangan pernah mengikuti tawuran antara mahasiswa lagi,karena tidak ada lagi yang akan menghadap kepada dosenmu untuk memberi penjelasan**_

_**Jangan lupa memakai jaket setiap kau keluar,cuaca diluar dingin**_

_**Jangan mencoba mencari tahu alasanku meninggalkanmu**_

_**Jangan coba mencari aku**_

_**Dan yang terakhir,kumohon lupakanlah aku**_

_**Dan buang jauh jauh kenangan yang sudah kita buat seama 2 tahun ini**_

_**Hiduplah dengan baik,temukanlah orang lain yang bisa membuat hidupmu bahagia**_

_**Dan satu lagi,anggap hubungan kita telah usai **_

_**Sekali lagi,maafkan aku Jongin**_

_**-Do Kyungsoo-**_

**"Bacalah surat ini,hiduplah dengan baik,jangan cari aku,sampai bertemu hingga takdir mempertemukan kita,selamat tinggal Kim Jongin" **

Lagi,air mata itu kembali membasahi wajah lelaki kecil cepat dia menghapus air matanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen lelaki tan memasang sepatunya dengan hati hati,lalu berjalan keluar dari apartement Jongin.

_**Kim Jongin,**_

_** He's like energy for me,**_

_** Am I can leave him alone like a bird leave their child?**_

_** Like an arm leave their body?**_

_** Oh God,**_

_** Why my destiny is so hard to me to run it?**_

_** His hug**_

_** His smile**_

_** His angry**_

_** His lips**_

_** How I can leave all these?**_

_** Oh f*ck this live**_

_** But,I sure we'll meet again,Kim Jongin**_

_** Bye,have a good live when I not in your arm please**_

_** -Do Kyungsoo-**_

-TBC—

Halo reader,aku new author disini,akhirnya part 1 nya bisa diupdate juga,maaf ya kalo lama,maklum nb lagi error erroran :v Oh ya,anyyeong haseyonamak chika,14 ff pertama ku jadi maaf ya kalo typo everywhere sama bad eyd+grammar t.t Soal part 2 doain aja biar cepet ngupdate,byebye sampai ketemu di part 2!


	3. Chapter 3

**PINKSE0KJIN PROUDLY PRESENT :**

**Title : OVERDOSE PART 2**

**Genre : Yaoi / Romance sad / Hurt / Angst**

**Rating : T**

**Main Cast :**

**- Do Kyungsoo**

**-Kim Jongin**

**Other cast :**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Kris Wu**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : EXO is a boyband group belong to SM story is mine,no copas,tinggalkan jejak jsy ^_~**

**Warning : ! / BOYXBOY ,BE AWARE TYPO ALR WAITING YOU ^_~ NO BASHING NO FLAMERS !**

"_**dia benar benar sudah pergi **_**"**

**AUTHOR POV**

Di tengah sepinya jalan di Seoul,seorang lelaki remaja bertubuh mungil mencegat Do Kyungsoo,lelaki lemah yang baru saja meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri di negara ini.

Kyungsoo memberikan kopernya pada supir taksi lalu lelaki itu masuk ke dalam tangisan nya sudah mulai mereda,tidak sehisteris pada saat dia akan meninggalkan apartement Jongin.

"Incheon Airport"

Kyungsoo mencoba menghapus bekas airmatanya yang masih ada di pipinya,agar orang orang tidak menatapnya aneh nanti dibandara.

"Sudah sampai,tuan"

"Ini,ambil kembaliannya ,tolong keluarkan koperku dari bagasi"

"Baik,tuan"

Setelah taksi itu pergi,Kyungsoo meyeret kopenya berharap seseorang rasanya itu mustahil.

_Jongin,apakah kau masih tertidur pulas?_

_ Kumohon bangunlah_

_ Kuharap kau menahanku untuk pergi_

_ Jika itu kau,aku tidak akan pergi_

_ Kumohon Jongin_

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG!"

Suara teriakan seseorang itu membuat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara berperawakan tinggi,menggunakan jersey sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Mengapa sehun bisa tau?" Keluh Kyungsoo.

"Hyung,kau mau kemana?" Cegat Sehun.

"Aku akan mengunjungi hyungku di California dan berencana untuk tinggal selama beberapa hari untuk liburan" Kyungsoo mencari alasan yang tepat untuk mengelabuhi Sehun.

"Oh,mana kekasihmu itu?Apakah dia tidak ikut mengantarkanmu hyung?"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya hampir 3600 untuk mencari Jongin.

"Ah,dia sedang tidak enak badan,jadi dia tidak bisa mengantar ku ke bandara"

"Hanya karena tidak enak badan?" Omel Sehun sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Ini karena ulahmu dia jadi begini"

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya.

"Sudahlah ,aku malas membahasnya hyung"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sayu,mengingat tadi malam Kyungsoo membela Jongin bukannya Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu,selamat tinggal"

"Jangan lupa bawakan aku almond yang banyak hyung!"

Sehun tidak langsung pergi,ia masih setia melihat punggung itu semakin jauh dan jauh,sampai ia tidak bisa melihat punggung itu lagi.

"Do kyungsoo,sampai jumpa"

Setelah pesawat sudah mengudara,Sehun berjalan meninggalkan ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat kembali sosok Do Kyungsoo yang ceria,bukan seperti belakangan ini yang selalu menyendiri.

_**Time please be faster**_

_** I'm okay if him not with me again**_

_** But,can I see him again?**_

_** See him smiles without a lie**_

_** Hug him without any reason**_

_** If I can back to 3 years ago**_

_** There's sweet december between us**_

_** Do Kyungsoo,why I still can't forget you?**_

_** -Oh Sehun**_

**AUTHOR POV**

Matahari sudah mulai menunujukkan sosoknya,masyarakat Seoul sudah mulai bersiap siap,ada yang bersiap siap untuk pergi kesekolah,berangkat kerja,pergi ke Kim Jongin,lelaki berkulit tan yang masih sibuk bergulat dengan bunga ,sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela kamar lelaki tan itu membuatnya membuka kedua matanya dengan malas.

"Kyungsoo hyung?"

Hal yang pertama kali ia cari adalah lelaki mungil itu,seakan akan ia tidak ada hari tanpa kekasih mungilnya orang-orang berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo adalah candu bagi lelaki tan itu.

Lelaki itu peralan bangkit dari tidurnya ketika ia tidak menemukan kekasihnya di tan itu lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Hyung?Kau dimana?"

Lelaki tan itu tidak dapat menemukan kekasihnya di kamar mandi,lalu ia turun menuju dapur.

"Hyung?" Namuntak ada sosok yang biasanya sudah sibuk dengan berbagai sayuran di pantry dapur.

"Aku akan menelfonnya"

Jongin beranjak kembali ke kamarnya lalu menuju meja kecil,berniat mengambil saat ia akan mengambl ponselnya,dia menjatuhkan sebuah kertas,lalu a memungutnya.

"Kertas apa ini?Apakah milik Kyungsoo hyung?"

Perlahan,Jongin membuka kertas itu.

**Untuk : Jongin**

"Untukku?ditengah modernya jaman,masih ada yang menulis surat?"

Jongin membaca bait pertama,seterusnya,hingga air matanya membasahi semua wajahnya.

_**Sudah bangun?Pastikan kau telah membuka matamu baik baik saat kau membaca surat ini**_

_** Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?Apa lukamu masih sakit?Apabila kau akan mandi,buka perbannya dan setelah mandi gantilah perbannya,sudah kusiapkan di laci meja kecil di dekat kasur**_

_** Ah,kau mencariku?**_

_** Mungkin pada saat kau membaca ini aku sudah berada di dalam pesawat**_

_** Jangan menangis,dan juga jangan menganggap ini tidak serius**_

_** Kali ini aku benar benar pergi jauh dan mungkin tidak pernah kembali ke Korea**_

_** Maaf,mungkin selama ini aku tidak pernah menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu**_

_** Aku selalu tidak menuruti apa yang kau inginkan**_

_**Karena itu,lebih baik aku pergi**_

_**Tidak ada gunanya aku disini,Jongin**_

_**Ingat pada saa kau bilang "Hyung,aku ingin menggunakan cinta untuk tujuan yang baik**_

_**Dan akhirnya lambat naun aku menyadari bahwa**_

_**Aku hanya seperti parasit yang selalu menjadi hambatanmu untuk menjadi lebih baik**_

_**Oleh karen itu,aku pergi,aku mecintaimu dan kuharap mulai sekarang hiduplah dengan baik**_

_**Jangan bertingkah laku seperti berandal**_

_**Jangan minum minum terlalu serig,itu berbahaya**_

_**Jangan berkunjung ke klub malam terlalu sering**_

_**Jangan pernah mengikuti tawuran antara mahasiswa lagi,karena tidak ada lagi yang akan menghadap kepada dosenmu untuk memberi penjelasan**_

_**Jangan lupa memakai jaket setiap kau keluar,ini sudah mulai musim salju**_

_**Jangan mencoba mencari tahu alasanku meninggalkanmu**_

_**Jangan coba mencari aku**_

_**Dan yang terakhir,kumohon lupakanlah aku**_

_**Dan buang jauh jauh kenangan yang sudah kita buat seama 2 tahun ini**_

_**Hiduplah dengan baik,temukanlah orang lain yang bisa membuat hidupmu bahagia**_

_**Mulai hari ini,aku anggap hubungan kita telah usai dan kau harus menganggap 2 tahun ini telah usai juga **_

_**Sekali lagi,maafkan aku Jongin**_

_**-Do Kyungsoo-**_

"Do Kyungsoo?Ini surat dari kyungsoo hyung?Tidak mungkin,apakah dia sedang bergurau sekarang?Mengapa dia mencoba untuk membodohi ku dengan membuat surat bodoh seperti ini?"

Tanpa membuka bungkusan yang diletakkan di sebelah surat itu,Jongin langsung berlari menuju mobilnya,dan melajukan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah apartement.

Ya,itu apartement Kyungsoo.

Lelaki tan itu langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju lift,ia memencet berkali kali tombol lift itu.

"Shit,ini memakan waktu yang terlalu lama"

Dengan sedikit terisak,Jongin berlari menuju tangga darurat,dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menuju lantai 5 dimana Kyungsoo tinggal.

Sesampainya di lantai lima,Jongin segera menuju bagian paling pojok,lalu masuk ke sebuah rumah kecil dengan memasukkan password yang sudah di luar kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo hyung?Kau disini kan?"

Jongin berlari menuju ruang tengah,tetapi dia tidak menemukan batang hidung ia berlari menuju kamar tidur Kyungsoo,namun Kyungsoo juga tidak penuh harapan dia membuka lemari pakaian Kyungsoo,tetapi nihil,baju Kyungsoo disana sudah habis,hanya tersisa beberapa jaket dan kaos milik Jongin.

"Hyung leluconmu ini tidak lucu,aku sedang sakit,dan kau malah meninggalkanku?" Jongin berteriak berharap Kyungsoo mendengar teriakannya.

"Kau dimana hyung?Baru tadi malam kita berbaikan,kau sudah membuangku begini?Jadi ini alasan kau mencampakkanku beberapa hari ini?Kau ingin membuang ku secara perlahan?Jangan begini hyung"

Jongin memukul-mukul lemari yang dulu penuh dengan bajunya dan baju milik Kyungsoo.

Jongin tiba tiba meghentikan isak tangisnya,dengan kecepatan penuh ia meninggalkan apartement Kyungsoo lalu mengemudikan mobilnya ke pusat kota.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mencarimu padahal hati ini berkata harus menemukanu hyung?Aku benci perasaan ini" Jongin memukul setirnya keras.

**-OVERDOSE—**

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah apartement mewah lalu menaiki lift yang kebetulan sudah terbuka,setelah sampai di lantai 6 dia langsung berlari menuju sebuah rumah kecil,dan memencet bel dengan tidak sabar.

"Siapa di luar?" Seseorang menanyakan dari dalam apartement itu lewat interphone.

"Ini aku Jongin,cepat bukakan pintu ini brengsek" Jongin mengumpat sangking kesalnya.

_"Cklek"_

Suara pintu langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan apa pun pada pemilik rumah.

"Kyungsoo hyung?Kau disini kan?Jangan begini hyung,keluarlah,kita bicara baik baik" Histeris Jongin membuat lelaki pemilik rumah itu menyusul ke kamar dimana Jongin mencari Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bangsat?Kyungsoo hyug tidak ada disini!"

"Aku tahu kalian berdua sedang membodohi ku kan?Oh Sehun,kau manusia tidak tahu terimakasih,aku sudah menjaga Kyungsoo hyung selama 2 tahun ini dan kalian malah bermain di belakangku?Asal kalian tahu saja,kalian telah sukses membuang ku" Jongin berteriak tanpa memperdulikan tetangga Sehun yang mungkin akan mendengarkan pertengkaran gila ini.

"SADARLAH KIM JONGIN,KYUNGSOO HYUNG TIDAK ADA DISINI"

"Kalau begitu,beritahu aku dimana Kyungsoo hyung sekarang,BERITAHU AKU OH SEHUN"

"dia sudah pergi ke bandara jam 3 tadi,dia pergi ke California,aku bertemu dengan dia pada saat aku juga mengantarkan adikku yang akan belajar di Amerika"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandagan angin darimana,air mata kembali keluar dari pelupuk mata seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal ?" Jongin terjatuh duduk dan menangis histeris mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo telah pergi ke California.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu tetang kepergian Kyungsoo hyung,tadi pagi dia berkata bahwa kau tidak bisa mengantarkannya karena kau sedang sakit"

Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin,bermaksut menenangkan kekasih dari lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

"Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku tetang kepergiannya,sekarang aku tahu alasan dia mecampakkanku selama beberapa hari ini" Lirih Jongin.

"Apa dia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan apapun?"

"Dia haya meninggalkan surat ini,aku harus apa"

Lelaki tan itu megeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku celananya lalu memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Kalau kau benar benar mencintainya dan tidak mau kehilangannya mungkin kau bisa pergi ke California besok" Sehun memberi sarannya sambil membaca sebuah kertas berisi surat yang ditulis Kyungsoo untuk Jongin sebelum dia pergi ke California.

"Kau bersandiwara lagi hyung?Kau bilang padaku kau hanya beberapa hari di sana,tetapi ternyata kau tidak akan kembali ke korea,andai kau meninggalkan surat ini untukku" Lirih Sehun lalu melipat kertas itu dan megembalikannya pada Jongin.

"Apa kau sudah gila?Aku sedang menyelesaikan skripsi ku dan kau tahu apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan?Aku bisa lulus dan kerja dengan mapan,dengan pergi ke California,skripsiku harus diundur lagi dan itu akan mengulur waktu ku untuk menjadi sarjana,shit hidup ini rumit sekali"

Lelaki itu berjalan menuju dapur apartement Sehun lalu membuka kulkas.

"Ah baiklah,bekerja keraslah hyung,demi Kyungsoo"

Sehun terseyum,kali ini dia tersenyum tulus,tidak bermaksud meremehkan ataupun tahu kalau Jongin akan melakukan yang terbaik demi membahagiakan Kyungsoo,walaupun Kyungsoo kini sudah tidak berada di sisi Jongin lagi.

"Apa kau baru saja memanggilku hyung?Sepertinya tata kramamu semakin membaik" Sindir Jongin sambil sedikit tertawa.

Apa lagi kalau bukan bersandiwara,di dalam hatinya dia masih tidak bisa menerima bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar akan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"Sekarang aku akan benar benar memukul orang sepertinya" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya lalu tertawa keras,mencoba meghibur lelaki tan itu.

"Apakah kau tidak ada acara nanti malam?" Tanya Jongin sambil duduk di sofa di ruang tengah apartemen sehun.

"Mungkin tidak ada,memangnya kenapa hyung?" Sehun mengikuti langkah Jongin sambil membawa kaleng berisi soda.

"Ayo pergi minum minum bersamaku" Ajak Jongin seraya meneguk sodanya.

"Di club?Ingatlah kata kata Kyungsoo hyung,kau tidak boleh kesana terlalu sering" Sehun tertawa kecil sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Jongin,lelaki tan itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang kekanak kanakan.

"Memangnya minum minum hanya bisa di club?Dasar anak boros"

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya,ada sebuah pesan masuk,dia segera membukanya,berharap Kyungsoo menghubunginya.

"SHIT" Umpat Jongin lalu melempar ponselnya asal.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Kukira Kyungsoo mengabariku,dan ternyata itu hanya pesan spam sialan,gheez"

"Jangan menyalahkan pesan sampah itu,salahkan dirimu yang terlalu berharap hyung" Sehun segera menyingkir sebelum Jongin memukulnya.

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil lalu bagkit dari duduknya,berjalan keluar dari rumah kecil milik Sehun.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Apa aku akan diberi uang kalau aku marah kepadamu?Aku harus menyelesaikan skripsi ku,aku pergi dulu"

Jongin melambaikan tangan dan perlahan meninggalkan apartement Sehun.

"Ternyata aku tidak bisa menahan air mata sialan ini"

Jongin menghapus air matanya yang tidak bisa dia tahan selama berada di apartement dia megemudikan mobilnya menuju daerah Cheongdam.

"Apakah karena ini kau meninggalkanku,Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin berjalan keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki sebuah gedung besar.

"Aku ingin bertemu komisaris" Ketus Jongin pada resepsionis gedung tersebut.

"Apakah anda sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?"

"Katakan saja bahwa saya Kim Jongin"

"Baiklah silahkan menunggu,saya akan menghubungi beliau"

Lelaki tan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan kursi resepsionis lama,resepsionis yang sama tadi berjalan menuju Jongin,lalu membungkukan badan.

"Anda boleh masuk ke ruang kominsaris,saya akan menunjukkan ruangannya"

"Tidak usah,saya sudah tahu dimana ruangannya" Cegah Jongin lalu berjalan meninggalkan resepsionis tersebut.

Lift yang ditunggu Jongin sudah terbuka,betapa terkejutnya lelaki itu mengetahui siapa yang ada di dalam lift spontan,Jongin membungkukkan badannya lalu ikut masuk kedalam lift tersebut.

"Anda tidak keluar direktur?" Tawar seorang lelaki berjas dan berpakaian hitam pada lelaki berjas hitam dengan dasi berwarna merah hati yang sepertinya Jongin sudah mengenalnya,hal itu bisa dilihat dari repon lelaki tan itu yang sedikit terkejut saat bertemu dengan direktur tersebut.

"Kau boleh duluan,sepertinya saya melupakan sesuatu di ruangan saya"

"Apakah perlu saya yang mengambilkan?"

"Kubilang kau duluan saja,apakah kau tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata?" Lelaki yang berperawakan tegas itu menekan tombol,dan tak lama lift itu tetutup.

"Bagaimana kabarmu,Kim Jongin?"Tanya lelaki itu tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Lebih dari kata baik,bagaimana dengan anda Kim Jongup?" Jongin sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau bisa lihat,sekarang aku menjadi direktur disini,dan itu bisa disimpulkan bahwa aku baik baik saja" Lelaki yang Jongin sebut bernama Kim Jongup itu menjawab dengan penuh kesombongan.

"Maaf,tetapi saya hanya menanyakan kabar anda,bukan posisi anda sekarang,saya duluan" Jongin berjalan keluar dari lift yang sudah terbuka dan meninggalkan lelaki itu yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat perubahan drastis dari sifat adiknya,Kim Jongin.

"Kau benar benar berubah,Kim Jongin" Pandangan lelaki yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongup itu tidak lepas dari Jongin hingga perlahan punggung Jongin menghilang bersamaan dengan menutupnya pintu lift.

-**OVERDOSE—**

"Kenapa kau kembali?Apa kau kesini utuk meminta uang?" Seorang lelaki tua meyambut kedatagan Jongin dengan pandangan tidak suka,Jongin hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan itu.

"Apakah aku pernah kesini untuk meminta uang?" Jongin tersenyum,mecoba menahan emosinya yang sudah berada di puncak.

"Baiklah,aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk tahan bersama lelaki kumuh sepertimu,katakan kenapa kau kemari dan apa yang kau minta" Lelaki tua itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju sofa tepat di sebrang Jongin yang masih berdiri tegak.

"Apa yang kaulakukan dengan Do Kyungsoo?Aku sudah pernah bilang dengan aku tidak menjadi putramu lagi kau tidak boleh mengganggu dan menyentuh Kyungsoo lagi"

"Kyungsoo?Apa dia menghilang?Sudah ku peringatkan bahwa kau akan menyesal telah memilih keluar dari keluarga ini dan malah memilih hidup bersamanya" Lelaki tua itu sedikit tertawa mendengar kabar bahwa Kyungsoo menghilang.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanku meninggalkan keluarga ini,sekarang aku tanya dimana kau menyembunyikan Kyungsoo,komisaris?" Jongin sudah mulai mengepalkan tanganya tanda kesabarannya sudah benar benar habis.

"Pendirianmu begitu kuat,aku sudah berkata bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana kekasihmu itu berada,jadi keluarlah sebelum aku memannggil satpam kantor ini untuk mengusirmu,aku akan menghadiri rapat" Lelaki tua itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Kau kan yang meyuruhnya untuk pergi ke California?" Jongin menghalangi pintu,agar lelaki tua itu tidak dapat keluar.

"Apakah aku tipe orang yang suka membuang-buang uang hanya untuk hal hal yang tidak berguna seperti kekasihmu?" Sahut lelaki tua itu,Jongin menyingkirkan dirinya dari pintu dan membiarkan lelaki tua itu berjalan mendahuluinya.

-**OVERDOSE—**

"Kalau ayah juga tidak menjadi alasanmu untuk meninggalkanku,lalu apa?" Lagi lagi,Jongin memukul setir mobil dengan keras,lalu mengemudikannya kembali menuju apartemenya.

_**The person who is the reason why I still alive have leave me alone,my day gettig dark and cold without you,Do Kyungsoo,so please comeback for me,because you are my sunshine,my always sunshine –Kim Jongin**_

**-TBC**-

** Gimana part 2 nya?Maaf ya kalau bad eyd+grammar,maklum author masih nagh labil alias anak smp t.t Oke aku minta maaf kalo banyak typo,aku yakin banyak karena aku ngerjainnya satu malem dan ngebut jadi ngoreksi typonya cuman 1 kali jadi maklum yaa kalau banyak kalau gitu sampai ketemu di next chapter!laff3 **


End file.
